


Partners and Nothing More

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 4.02 AU: When Chloe postpones their date and is generally reluctant about it, Lucifer for once picks up on her unspoken signals and tells her bluntly that she can just tell him that she doesn't want that kind of thing with him. Chloe claims that that's not it, that she just wants some time to come to terms with everything, but her relief at not having to go on the date is so palpable that Lucifer tells her it's best if they are just professional partners from now on - if she still wants that.





	Partners and Nothing More

Lucifer was less giddy when he showed Ella the dress he bought for the Detective. 

“She’s just as nervous as you are,” The forensic analyst reassured, although this didn’t help with his anxiety, especially when a few seconds later, Chloe briefly joined them in the lab to tell him to reschedule their date.

Ella’s disappointment was palpable, although Lucifer tried to play it down and thought about the case.

However, as the day went on, it was evident that the Detective was making excuses. What he can’t stand is a liar, so he called her out on it.

“You know, Detective,” He started while they were making their way to the crime scene “You can just refuse to go out on a date with me,”

“No, no. I wanted to go out with you,” She replied rather unconvincing as she parked the cruiser and alighted the vehicle. “It’s just that this case, I don’t want us to get interrupted, that’s all.”  
  
Maybe he was overthinking, yet Chloe avoided eye-contact at every chance she got, that he decided it was best to stop pursuing whatever they had before she saw his devil face.

“I respectfully disagree, Detective.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m trying too hard, aren’t I?”

“Lucifer,”  
  
“Why can’t you be honest with me for once? You say you’re still processing what you saw -- I get it. Why are you forcing yourself to accept something you clearly cannot handle? I know I can be dense at times, but you’re too obvious.”   
  
“I--”   
  
“I think it’s best if we just remain professional partners, I mean if you’ll allow me. Otherwise, tell me you’re done with me so we can both move on with our lives, rather than be stuck in a loop. What do you say?”

Chloe wasn’t able to come up with words, and Lucifer took this as a hint to stay away.

“Very well, Detective.”  
  
The Devil walked on, not even sparing her a glance. Isn’t this what she wanted? 

At the back of her head, she wanted to stop him from going, but her feet remain frozen in place. Maybe it’s for the best.

The next day, Decker hears the news that Lux closed down and that its illustrious owner has left Los Angeles for good. 

So, if this is what she wanted after all, why the hell was she crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic prompt.


End file.
